Blackout
by forbidden fruit
Summary: ONESHOT L’état d’Hermione après guerre… [Ne tient pas compte du tome 6]


**BLACKOUT**

Je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas lu le tome 6, HP and the HBP donc je ne tiens pas du tout compte des événements qui doivent s'y produire. Ce qui signifie, pas de spoiler dans ma fic et je vous supplie (implore !) de ne pas en mettre si vous laissez des commentaires ! Merci ! ;)

Après ce préambule, je vous présente donc mon piti oneshot ! Il est venu comme ça, selon l'humeur du moment sans doute donc voilou. C'est pas très gai mais bon. Ca me fait une petite pause comme je cale un peu avec 'Criminel'. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

La guerre avait pris fin. Au cours de sa septième année, le Survivant avait vaincu. Enfin. Aidé par ses amis, ses compagnons, ses alliés. Cette guerre n'avait laissé personne indemne, tout le monde avait souffert, par la perte d'un proche ou par la douleur physique… Parmi toutes ses âmes éplorées, celle d'Hermione faisait partie des plus brisées. Son ami, Ron avait été sauvagement torturé puis tué, sous ses yeux, par des mangemorts, alors qu'elle même était prisonnière dans les cachots sinistres, effrayants du Mage noir. Son caractère si fort autrefois s'était perdu, elle avait été soumise par les mangemorts. Ils l'avaient eu à l'usure, à force de sévices tous plus humiliants et dégradants les uns des autres. Elle avait littéralement été brisée et quand Severus Rogue vint la délivrer et ouvrit les portes de sa prison, il ne la reconnu pas. Recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de la toute petite pièce, effrayée par les bruits alentour, sale, débraillée, et le visage pâle mangé par des yeux immenses de petite fille apeurée. Il s'était approché d'elle doucement, lui avait tendu une main qu'elle n'osait prendre, croyant à un nouveau subterfuge de ses bourreaux. Elle s'était un peu plus collé au mur, comme dans l'intention de s'y fondre. Puis à force de paroles douces, et réconfortantes, elle s'était décidé à prendre cette main tendue qui lui promettait la délivrance et la liberté. Le maître des potions lui conta la façon dont s'était déroulé la fin de la guerre et la victoire de Harry Potter. Ce héros qui avait vaincu et sauvé le monde, qui avait survécu mais pas deux fois, pas réellement. Il avait accompli sa tâche et éliminé Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-jadis-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais cela lui avait demandé beaucoup trop de ressources et de puissance et il demeurait à présent, vivant oui, mais uniquement son enveloppe charnelle. Son esprit, lui, s'était envolé, on ne savait où. Il demeurait une enveloppe sans essence, une enveloppe vide, creuse.

Hermione avait écouté Severus Rogue, mais n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle ne disait plus rien. En effet, elle était incapable de sortir le moindre son, sa voix ne lui répondait plus, sous le choc de tout ce qui lui était arrivé et par les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprise. Comme un nœud coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle resserra la cape, que le professeur Rogue lui avait posé autour de épaules, contre elle. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendu à Poudlard où tous les survivants membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouvaient, pour amener Hermione auprès de Dumbledore.

Le temps s'était ensuite écoulé, une semaine, peut-être deux. Hermione ne comptait plus le temps. Elle avait appris que sa famille également n'avait pas survécu, dû à la loi que Voldemort avait faite passé. Celle que tous les parents d'origine moldu de sorciers ou sorcières, dit 'Sang-de-bourbe' soit immédiatement trouvé et éliminé afin de ne plus souiller le monde sorcier.

Hermione ne réagissait plus, elle ne disait toujours rien. Dumbledore ne savait quoi faire et il avait tellement d'autres choses à s'occuper : la mise en place du gouvernement provisoire, le recensement des survivants, le recensement des mangemorts morts, vivants ou à rechercher, le jugement de ces derniers (car il fallait les juger et non les laisser en pâture à leurs multiples victimes qui ne demandaient que vengeance), bref tout un tas de choses qui ne lui laissait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Hermione se sentait complètement vidée, épuisée de tant d'épreuves, perdue dans le noir sans aucun espoir d'en ressortir un jour. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de son sauveur, Severus Rogue, mais il ne lui témoignait aucune attention.

Elle errait donc comme une âme en peine, donnant l'illusion qu'un fantôme de plus avait rejoint les rangs de Poudlard. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle se remémora les années heureuses qu'elle avait passé ici, de Ron et d'Harry, de leurs moments de bonheur à trois alors que maintenant l'un d'eux était définitivement perdu, l'autre suspendu à la vie (ou à la mort ?) et qu'elle, était maintenant toute seule sans aucune raison de vivre, sans rien pour se raccrocher et continuer. Elle se souvint de tous ces fantômes du passé : McGonagall, Malfoy, Ron, Pansy, Seamus, et tant d'autres qui avaient fait de sa vie soit un enfer, soit un paradis mais qui, à présent, lui manquait tous, amis ou ennemis.

Un jour, elle passa voir Harry, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, relié à des machines le faisant 'vivre' artificiellement. Elle resta la journée à son chevet, raccroché à l'espoir sauvage qu'il allait s'éveiller et reprendre vie devant ses yeux. « _A trois, ses paupières vont s'ouvrir. 1…2…3…_ » Mais rien ne changeait, Harry demeurait désespéramment immobile. Cependant, Hermione ne se décourageait pas et continuait sa litanie : « _A dix, il ouvrira les yeux ! Je le sais ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant qu'il ne les ai ouvert… 1…2…3…4…5…_ » Hermione y passa sa journée et finit par s'endormir, la tête à côté de la main d'Harry.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui la trouva alors qu'il venait voir Harry en pleine nuit, à un des rares moments où il le pouvait. Il laissa la jeune fille dormir. Il se savait impuissant face à elle, le plus grand mage de tous les temps n'avait aucune solution pour l'aider, il n'avait aucun remède contre le désespoir et la condition humaine. Il vit Hermione bouger dans son sommeil et il se doutait qu'elle revivait sa détention dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, il savait que les mangemorts aimaient torturer grâce aux sortilèges impardonnables jusqu'à rendre leur victime si faible qu'il pouvait la contraindre à n'importe quoi. Les mangemorts étant principalement de sexe masculin et aillant leurs besoins, ils se servaient de leurs prisonnières féminines pour se satisfaire et réaliser tous leurs fantasmes dégradants, violents voire sanglant. Hermione ne disait rien mais il n'avait pas besoin des mots pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout cela lui était insoutenable et lui renvoyait son impuissance en plein visage. Mais après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, que pouvait-il faire… ?

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Hermione retenta une approche vers son sauveur mais le maître des potions avait repris son habituelle froideur et sa méchanceté caractéristique. Il n'aimait pas avoir Hermione auprès de lui, sa présence ne lui rappelait que trop ce que, lui, avait fait subir à ses victimes alors qu'il était encore mangemort. Et cela l'insupportait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne le troubler dans son travail, dans ses recherches pour trouver de nouveaux remèdes contre des sortilèges, jusque là, inconnus lancés par Voldemort et ses troupes. Il décida alors de la repousser et de lui dire de partir afin de l'avoir hors de sa vue et ainsi alléger sa conscience.

Hermione prit ce rejet de plein fouet, son dernier espoir s'était envolé avec les paroles acerbes de son professeur. Elle partit en courant de la pièce et monta des étages à l'aveuglette. Puis, elle se rendit compte où ses pieds l'emmenaient. Elle se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le plus haut point de vue de Poudlard.

Elle se rendit sur le toit de la tour, s'avança au bord et regarda Poudlard vivre sous ses pieds, ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant mais qui ne lui apportait plus le réconfort auquel elle aspirait. Elle repensa au Poudlard d'autrefois et revis Harry, Ron et tous les autres devant elle, vivants, riants, ceux qu'elle avait toujours connu et aimé. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, la première depuis la fin de la guerre. La larme glissa et se perdit sur le sourire qu'elle esquissait en pensant à tous ces êtres aimés. Elle songea également à ses parents et les vit apparaître au côté de tous les autres dans son esprit. Certaines personnes lui adressaient un clin d'œil, un sourire ou juste un regard, d'autres lui tendaient les bras. Ses pieds avancèrent pour se diriger vers eux puis, dans un dernier élan, elle se jeta dans les bras tendus, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et heureuse elle referma les bras alors que la vitesse de la chute faisait danser ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle allait tous les retrouver, ils l'attendaient, sa délivrance allait enfin arriver, elle ferma les yeux…Blackout.

**FIN**


End file.
